The present disclosure relates to a toner container to be detachably mounted on an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus having the toner container.
Developing devices are mounted to image forming apparatuses, such as copy machines and printers, which form images on print sheets by electrophotography. In the developing device, developer including toner is stored. The developing device develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum by using the toner included in the developer. Toner in the developing device is reduced by the development being performed. Therefore, the image forming apparatus is structured so as to include a toner container in which toner is stored, and additionally supply toner from the toner container to the developing device. Further, the toner container is detachably mounted to the image forming apparatus. When the toner in the toner container is all consumed, the toner container is exchanged for a new toner container that is filled with toner.
On a surface of a toner container of this type, a storage portion referred to as a memory chip is attached which stores information about the toner container, information about toner, etc. Therefore, when the toner container is mounted on the image forming apparatus, a reading portion provided in the image forming apparatus electrically contacts the storage portion, whereby the information stored in the storage portion is read.
Since the storage portion is attached on the surface of the toner container in an exposed manner, the storage portion is likely to be subjected to physical contact. If the storage portion is broken by physical contact, the image forming apparatus cannot acquire information about an exchanged toner container or information about toner thereof, and this may cause a problem with image forming operation or developing operation.